


【EvanStan】Why Don't You Lock Me Up...?

by UniPornsity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: ——Why don’t you lock me up with Joy and Kisses?——Why don’t you lock me up with LOVE?
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 10





	【EvanStan】Why Don't You Lock Me Up...?

**Author's Note:**

> ✓ 看不出来的伪囚禁play。  
> ✓ 年下切开黑桃。社会精英包。OOC！  
> ✓ 满足自己变态欲望的pwp。随手短打。肉柴。
> 
> ——灵感来自Chris Evans先生5/25那天发的推：“I think if people saw the way I act when I'm alone with music blasting they'd lock me up.”  
> LOCK ME UP我瞬间变态。因此有了这篇不知所云的柴肉=v=

Sebastian进门的时候，左手拿着披萨盒，右手拎着一把湿淋淋的伞，西裤脚和伞尖的水滴一齐无声地润进门口处造价昂贵的地毯里。Chris正背对着大门趴在沙发上，十指在笔记本电脑的键盘上打着字。对电子屏幕和键盘声响太过专注，没有听到门轻掩时的那声咔哒。

他站在门口看着对方从脊背一直延伸到脚踝处的线条，因为趴伏的动作，后腰处陷下去一点，在吸汗性极好的贴肤短袖面料下安静地随呼吸起伏。

他站了两秒，而后重又打开门，猛地摔上。

哐当一声巨响，把站在门边的人先砸了个头晕耳鸣。

沙发上的人倒是动了——几乎是下意识地扭身坐起回头，尚未经历过岁月鞭挞的脸上是属于真正年轻人的胶原蛋白。Chris转过头的瞬间，唇角就挂上了游刃有余的笑弧。

“斯坦先生！”

连拖鞋也来不及踩，像是小狗终于寻得了失散许久的主人，一步不顿地朝站定在门口处的人跑过去。

青年人在空气中跃动的金色发丝是Sebastian今天第一次见到的阳光。

连亲吻也像小狗那样毫无章法，舌头莽撞地闯进男人的唇齿间，湿漉漉地从牙齿一路舔到上颚。

连同着伞与披萨盒一起落在地上的，是Sebastian的西裤和皮带。Chris左手搂住Sebastian的后颈，嘴唇紧贴，舌头像在扫荡，右手却灵巧又悄无声息地钻下去，不过几秒的时间就解开了精巧的皮带扣，因为连日来的操劳而清瘦了几分的身形撑不住往日的尺码，没了卡扣的桎梏，轻而易举地滑落下去。

Sebastian被年轻人扑了个猝不及防，被双手包裹住臀部并来回搓揉起来的时候才滞缓地找回喷薄而出的脸颊热意和理智：“披萨！……”

“不吃那个。”Chris显得有些急切，像无望的落水者忽然握住岸边的稻草，他咬住Sebastian的下唇，发音因此显得模糊不清。“不吃那个，斯坦先生。”

Chris的手心里像燃着一簇火，从对方摸过的每一处，连同年轻人的体温一起，烧过Sebastian的神经，大脑里像是有场经年不灭的燎原大火。

“等……等一下。”Sebastian好不容易克制住了嗓子里行将泄出的喘息，伸出手推抵在年轻男孩的肩头。

并没使多少力气，但推拒意味十足。

Chris仰起头来。

——年轻人这点总是让他感觉奇妙：明明和他身高相近，却总能让Sebastian感觉他在被对方仰视着——宛如在仰望哪段传说里的神明，又或许是他自造出的一位。Chris的眼睛蓝得一片他渴而不敢饮的湖泊，连在其中看见自己的倒影都觉得像被拖入水底，肺部满是棉絮水草，夺去所有呼吸的资格。

Sebastian匆忙移开眼神，落在年轻人因为太过用力亲吻而已经轻微红肿起来的嘴唇上。

他尽量使自己的声音听起来不染情欲：“我饿了。”

但他失败了。

被对方一把抱起就往卧室里走的时候，Sebastian的耳边还回响着自己方才的声音。又低又哑，缠绵的鼻音缚在其上，听着不像一段正经的自述，只像欲拒还迎的引诱。

Chris的声音响在耳边：“先生说谎。”意有所指地把手探进内裤里，顺着臀缝一路向下，在指尖温热湿软的入口上方堪堪悬停住。而后睁着那双眼睛——映着Sebastian的眼睛——像认真好学的乖孩子那样提问，“大人都是这样口是心非吗，先生？”

**但这不公平。**

Sebastian不去看对方的眼睛，一个劲地往前试图把脸埋在对方肩上。他一路淋雨而归，鼻音早就在寒气入侵时便蛰伏在体内，春天里总要病一场的身子骨不算硬朗，喑哑的嗓音只不过是体寒又发热的前兆。

他没在刻意引诱。因此这不公平。

年轻人抱起他的速度太快，他只是为自保平稳才将光裸的双腿环上对方精壮的窄腰。

他浑浑噩噩地这么想着。直到对方把自己不算轻柔地摔进大床里，才因着后脑勺与枕头接触时的轻微撞击感清醒过来。

内裤也扯下来，但没完全剥掉，犹抱琵琶似地挂在脚踝处。

Chris甚至没来得及脱掉裤子，把阴茎从拉链里刚放出来，下一秒就顶进Sebastian的身体。

“哈嗯……！”

“还让我等一下。”年轻人又像抱怨又像享受地一下下往里撞。Sebastian的声音如坠地的琉璃灯珠，破碎在这张小床上。Chris小孩子闹脾气似地一把抓住Sebastian的手就往两人紧密结合的地方探去。那里正流出不属于二人身体里的液体，湿润滑腻，带着点轻微的香气。“明明做好准备才回来的不是吗？”

Sebastian在床上从来不克制自己的呻吟和喘息，但他不回答问题。

“先生是在哪里做的扩张？”Chris放开Sebastian的手，不在乎对方不答，一个劲地追问。下身挺进的动作不停，上半身却爬上去，舒展地覆在男人上方，一只手挑开西服扣，俯下脸隔着衬衫用舌头绕着Sebastian的乳尖打转。舌尖的温热和唾液透过矜贵的布料缓慢又折磨地落到Sebastian的胸膛上，像带着火星的烙印。

“办公室？”

“披萨店里？”

Chris轻轻地咬上Sebastian在的舔弄下已然挺立起的红粒：“……还是回来的车上？”

Sebastian在一连串轻微又不容忽视的触碰带来的快感里高高扬起下巴，嗓音里像有风沙呼啸而过，“哈啊——！……车、车上……”

Chris像失了分寸似地一下顶到最深处。

Sebastian上半身在床上猛地拱起来，像把上紧了弦的弯弓。

好半天，Chris才磨磨蹭蹭地一点点把自己往外抽。

Sebastian在对方温吞又缓慢的动作里几乎喘出奏鸣曲：“哈……嗯啊……”

抽到一半，Chris不浅不深地停在那里，而后直起上半身，罕见地以居高临下的姿态望着Sebastian，表情像只桀骜却又受伤的小狼崽，“司机会看到你。”

被捅进去操开了的Sebastian半天没等到对方的动静，却等来这么一句不着四六的质问。他抬起手来，一巴掌落在对方的屁股上，“操不操？不操下去。”

说着就要起身。

Chris把对方肩膀按在床头，下身缓慢又轻浅地动起来，强作出一脸敷衍的漫不经心：“为什么要在车上？”语调里的委屈却流露出还没学会情绪管理的年轻人真实的想法，“你可以回来再做，就在我身边，就在这张床上。”

Sebastian喜欢对方不知分寸的莽撞，又粗又长的阴茎带着年轻人总是过高的体温不知深浅地一次进到底，一头毛绒绒的金色随着抽插的节奏在眼皮底下来回晃。

像被太阳抱在怀里。Sebastian总这么想。

眼下这种试探性的律动他不喜欢。他反抓住对方扣在自己肩膀上的手，屁股往Chris老二上送。

不依不饶的声音还在继续：“你要是在弄自己的时候不想我碰你，你可以把我锁起来。”

——Sebastian脑子里“嗡”得一声。

“对啊！”Chris像是想通了什么，又开始大开大合地干他。“你可以把我锁起来，斯坦先生。”

原本搭在脚踝处的内裤不翼而飞，年轻人骨节分明的大手取而代之，不算温柔地掐住Sebastian的踝骨，往上推去，长腿对折起来，穴口因而暴露无遗。摩擦着结合处泛着深红，可怜巴巴地往外吐着乱七八糟的液体。

Chris一边挺身一边说话，一字一顿地，和着操干的节奏：“你为什么不把我锁起来？”

年轻人想一出是一出，挺送的节奏和力度都不减，手上却蓦地松开Sebastian的脚踝，垂下脸去吻男人的嘴唇。

Sebastian脑子里响着雷霆，“我……哈——我已经……把你、把你锁起来——嗯啊！……”

——Chris的老二找到他体内的敏感点了，尾音没能落到地上，又黏又甜的哑声坐着云霄飞车拐了个弯。

Chris一点就通，碾着那处反复送进去，被快感裹挟的男人用穴肉绞紧他，比上面那张嘴更懂得怎么留住人。

不知第多少次擦着敏感点操进去的时候，Sebastian短促地喘息了一声，尾音转尖的下一秒，乳白色的精液从早就翘高的阴茎里地射出来。

滴答滴答，精液落在床单、衬衣上。有几滴没躲过去，溅在了Chris的脸上，

Sebastian眼神有些直愣地看着Chris额前垂下来的那绺金发上自己的精液。

Chris欺身上前，把不应期里的男人抱在怀里，不顾自己还在对方体内硬着的事实，“下次你可以把我锁在床头，让我只能看着你弄自己。”

说不清是引诱还是命令。

Sebastian的眼睛还没完全聚焦，只下意识地点头，说出的“好”字里藏着无边的爱欲连绵。

他总是没法拒绝对方。自从两年前他把男孩从夜店的舞池里带出来，好好地养在家里的那一刻开始。

一点点啄着对方的嘴唇，Chris胸膛里的愉悦笑声几乎要跳出来。

不会有比他更天真的成年人了。

被养在家里的金丝雀反过来圈养在手心和身下。

Chris把脸埋在Sebastian的锁骨处，在对方不欲掩饰的呻吟声里又开始动起了腰。

不用抬起头也能想起对方被情欲染红的绿色眼睛，颧骨上挂着的绯红，情动时微张的嘴唇。

好可爱。

——好想永远这样锁住他。

END


End file.
